There are known systems for layer-wise generation of three-dimensional models from powdered material (US2013/0220570A1) in which the bulk powdered material is deposited by a device, which following application returns quickly to its initial position. When this device returns to its initial position a second device is actuated, which in turn applies the binder by traversing the entire work area and upon completing its run returns to the initial position. Therefore, actions are sequentialized in non-conflicting cycles resulting in waiting times.
In other known systems, the means for deposition of powdered material and a binder move in one direction (US2013/0220570A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,477 B2) or sit onto a single tray (US2001/0050448 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,021,139 B2) with identical speed of travel and one- or two-directional movement.
WO 01/96048 A1 relates to a system with one-directional movement of the powder application device and perpendicularly to movement system for applying a binder application device running over the same plane, both systems operate in one direction and then return idly to the initial position, thus waiting for the other to complete its action. Furthermore, the binder application device does not deposit the binder in a single pass over the entire width of the worktop but rather scans it step by step.
The disadvantage of known solutions is that the operating cycle is long due to the presence of non-overlapping initial position return times of the application device for powdered material resulting in reduced overall productivity. The one-directional movement of the powdered material application device and the idle return run, and the movement in the same direction or perpendicularly of the binder application device means that both devices must have a waiting time for the return to the initial position during each operating cycle.